Sleepless
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Suspira mientras toma la taza de café a su lado, le da un corto sorbo manteniendo los ojos fijos en la nada, tratando de regular su respiración a un ritmo que sabe que no lo adormecerá.' - Gravity Falls AU BillDip Oneshots


**Disfrute mucho este, no tanto como disfrutaré el próximo, pero sip.**

 **NOTA: Pronto se acabará, así que vayan preparándose mentalmente**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Sleepless**

 _I'm sleepless, you got me wide awake._

 _I'm dreamless._

 _I'm haunted and I won't be denied._

 _ **Excision ft Savvy – Sleepless**_

Dipper respira hondo y frota sus ojos, el peso de toda la semana sin dormir le cobra fractura forzándolo a recostarse. La vista de la cama le seduce a cerrar sus ojos, solo unos minutos susurra el cansancio en su oído. Sin embargo se niega a escuchar a su cuerpo, se niega a cerrar los ojos, incluso ha perdido el apetito y sobrevivido esa semana con puras botellas de agua y pequeñas siestas entre clases en la universidad.

Para su fortuna, piensa sonriendo con tristeza, no había tenido que inventarle ninguna excusa a Mabel, ella simplemente asumió que había cogido algún tipo de gripe de invierno-primavera de las que suelen atacarle y le había ordenado quedarse a descansar, por la fuerza obviamente y después de discutirlo largamente le permitió regresar a tomar sus clases. Para ello había tenido que recurrir al infame y vergonzoso truco de usar el maquillaje de su hermana para ocultar sus ojeras y fingir que si había dormido esos días luego de volver. Mabel tal vez sabía que era algo más, por las miradas que le echaba cuando llegaba del trabajo, pero no decía nada y lo agradece.

No quiere que Mabel pregunte, porque entonces será incapaz de ocultarle lo que le sucedió. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hermana que el primer hombre que empezaba a hacer su intelectual corazón derretirse como nieve en primavera, no era en realidad un hombre sino un demonio?

Podrían llamarle cobarde y miedoso, pero no quería arriesgar a su hermana a que algo le pasase, y mucho menos quería hacerle frente a Cipher fingiendo no saber nada. Fingir que no pasó; como desearía que fuera tan fácil pero se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sería totalmente incapaz de hacerlo. Desearía ser fuerte. Pero no lo es, es malditamente difícil incluso tratar de no pensar en ello, está aterrado de lo que pudiese pasar, aterrado de cerrar los ojos, de dormir, de soñar… no podía continuar con eso, simplemente no podía.

Suspira mientras toma la taza de café a su lado, le da un corto sorbo manteniendo los ojos fijos en la nada, tratando de regular su respiración a un ritmo que sabe que no lo adormecerá. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no es que le tema a la naturaleza demoníaca de Bill o que le moleste; desde que lo conoce más de una vez cruzó por su mente el pensamiento de que debía ser algo más que humano, pensamientos que se quedaban en su cabeza como meras hipótesis porque siendo realistas ¿acaso podía existir algún ser humano tan perfecto?

No. No es eso lo que le tiene alejado del trabajo y de dormir como dios manda. No, es el miedo de todo lo que podría hacer Bill en su mente, ¿a qué cosas tendría acceso en su cabeza? ¿A qué cosas _tuvo_ acceso todo ese tiempo?

Sacude su cabeza parándose de la silla en la que descansa, deja la taza en el escritorio y se abraza a si mismo paseando por la habitación, mantenerse en movimiento para ignorar el sueño era la clave fundamental de su plan. En su mente hay cosas y secretos que ni siquiera su gemela sabía, hay cosas profundas que nadie podía saber. Se detiene frente al espejo y su pálido reflejo le regresa la misma mirada dolorida.

Cosas profundas como lo que sentía por Bill, algo a lo que no había querido darle nombre pero que tiene muy en claro que es. Suspira y apoya su frente en el frío espejo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Le avergonzaba enormemente imaginar que si se dejaba vencer por el sueño, Bill pueda encontrar aquello que siente por él; ese sería el fin de todo, el apocalipsis para su persona.

Respira hondo y vuelve a observarse, de pies a cabeza, tratando de no llorar. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle él, un chico escuálido y torpe en su trabajo, sin ningún tipo de talento ni atractivo, a alguien –o algo– como Bill? No, prefiere evitarse la vergüenza de que lo descubra, prefiere evitar ser humillado a dormir. Primero muerto por falta de sueño a que Bill o alguien más lo sepa que él lo…

—Dipper ya llegué —la voz de Mabel lo saca de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Rápidamente regresa a su cama cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza fingiéndose dormido. Escucha los pasos de Mabel y el suspiro que deja escapar cuando, seguramente, observa la cama. Cierra fuerte sus ojos esperando a que ella salga y cuando ya no la escucha pues seguramente está en el baño o había ido a la cocina frota sus ojos.

No sabe cuánto podrá seguir aguantando así.

* * *

Bill observa la casa de Dipper con sus ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad mientras intenta controlar esa furia que burbuja bajo su piel. Nada. No podía obtener nada, desde hace una semana.

Dipper había faltado al trabajo, Mabel había dicho que era ''gripe'' y lo había dado por válido hasta que fue en la noche y no obtuvo absolutamente nada. No podía entrar en la mente del pino para comprobar si recordaba algo; no podía siquiera invadir sus sueños y estar con él allí como no podía estarlo físicamente, por negativa del castaño, todos los días.

Pensó, para darle el beneficio de la duda a Dipper, en que regresaría al otro día al trabajo. No lo hizo. Ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente y así por una semana; y así por una semana; teniéndolo a él volviendo a verlo una y otra vez sin obtener absolutamente nada. Es como si Dipper no estuviera durmiendo pero eso es imposible, él ha sido testigo de lo dañino que es para un ser humano no dormir y de lo mucho que les cuesta a estos aguantar más tiempo. Pero tal pareciera que Dipper, como siempre, superaba sus expectativas.

Eso por demás lo tiene frustrado y maldiciendo a cualquier divinidad existente que le haya dado el maldito don a Dipper de soportar tanto, porque debía ser un don o una férrea voluntad. Le frustra tanto y allí donde está, sentado en la rama de un árbol agujereando con los ojos la ventana que da a la habitación de su pino, donde puede verlo recostado pero obviamente no durmiendo, debe admitir que _algo_ recuerda el chico si se había forzado a sí mismo a no sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

Otra parte de sí mismo, por otro lado, admira esa voluntad del castaño y le hace respetarlo más que a ningún otro humano con el que se haya encontrado. Debe admitir, así sea para sí mismo en el silencio de la noche y maldiciéndose por ello, que Dipper es y siempre será más que un mero humano. Pero esa situación no va a seguir así un día más.

Baja del árbol de un salto y emprende su retirada. Va a tener la confianza de Dipper y su adoración a como dé lugar; romperá su férreo aguante de ser necesario. No importa los métodos que tenga que usar.

—Serás mío Pino, lo quieras o no.

* * *

Sorry, suelo traducir la canción pero esta fue un poco más complicada.

Este OS pertenece al AU de:

 **You Belong to Me**

 **In My Head**

 **Jealous**

 **Sway With Me**

 **Hysteria**

 **Feeling Good**

 **Mad Hatter**

 **I Put a Spell on You**


End file.
